Les retrouvailles
by Rajhna
Summary: [OS JPLE]James et Sirius sont partis en France pour étudier. Ils sont heureux de revenir à Londres pour leurs amis. Mais James va devoir s’attendre à une belle petite surprise !


_**Bonjour !!!**_

_**Réponse au défi de Mars du forum de Lizou et Linayë !!!**_

_**Le défi étant d'écrire quelque chose sur : Arrêt sur image !**_

**_Voilà le truc guimauve, presque niaise que cela a donné ! Mais bon un peu de guimauve de temps en temps ça ne tue pas !!!_**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Les retrouvailles**

James se passa la main dans les cheveux afin de jeter un coup d'œil au dehors. Il était dans le train qui se dirigeait vers Pré-Au-Lard. Après sa scolarité à Poudlard, son père avait décidé de l'envoyer en France pour finaliser ses études. Il rentrait maintenant et était devenu un beau jeune homme de 19 ans, bientôt 20 ans. Il avait envie d'ouvrir sa propre entreprise à Londres. Bien que cela soit un projet difficile, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de demander de l'aide à son père. D'ailleurs, il avait pris la décision de les quitter et d'avoir son propre manoir. Il ne voulait plus vivre aux dépends de ses parents. Il était en âge de se débrouiller tout seul.

La France avait été un pays merveilleux, il avait été heureux de faire ses études là-bas, mais il avait cruellement regretté ses amis avec qui ils ne pouvait plus s'amuser ou même faire des petites blagues.

Et pourtant, il leur avait demandé de l'accompagner afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Peter avait refusé car il avait trouvé du boulot et il n'était pas certain d'en trouver en France. James pouvait le comprendre, il était déjà assez difficile de trouver un travail, non sans compter que les notes de Peter avaient été médiocres. Il ne pouvait pas lui arracher son poste.

Remus, par manque d'argent, avait refusé poliment. James lui avait même dit qu'il lui payerait le billet mais Remus n'était pas du genre à prendre l'argent des autres pour son propre plaisir.

Et puis, il y avait son frère de cœur, Sirius. Oui, Sirius l'avait accompagné. Mais bizarrement, même si tous les deux avaient été des inséparables à Poudlard, même si on ne voyait pas l'un sans l'autre et que l'on supposait que le sourire de l'un était du au sourire de l'autre, James et Sirius avaient été sérieux. Ils avaient cessé leurs blagues et s'amusaient plus ou moins. L'absence de Remus et Peter planaient nerveusement autour d'eux.

Ils n'étaient plus les Maraudeurs s'il en manquait deux. Ainsi séparés, cela n'avait entraîné que de la tristesse. Et puis étant donné qu'ils travaillaient sérieusement, ils n'avaient plus eu le temps de penser à autre chose.

Cependant le sourire qu'arborait désormais Sirius, convainquit James. Il était étrange de revoir ce sourire sur le visage de son ami. James savait qu'il pensait à Peter et Remus.

Lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se remémorer toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient fait à Poudlard. Il était même inimaginable la complicité qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Ils se faisaient prendre certes mais ils recommençaient. A la fin, ils n'arrivaient plus à se faire prendre, ils étaient devenus bons peut-être était-ce du au renforcement de leur amitié.

Sirius s'agitait sur son siège, ne cessant de regarder par-dessus lui vers le paysage afin d'apercevoir Pré-Au-Lard, de loin s'il le fallait. Et être à Pré-Au-Lard voulait dire retrouver bien vite ses amis.

Il eut un léger sourire face au comportement de son ami. Ils ne parlaient même pas. Ils avaient le même sentiment de hâte.

Un petit air déçu apparut sur le visage de Sirius lorsqu'il compris qu'ils étaient encore loin de Pré-Au-Lard, mais James pensait qu'il avait sûrement un trou de mémoire car ils allaient bientôt arrivés.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le train ralentissait et Sirius sauta de son siège. Il n'attendit même pas que le train se fut arrêté pour prendre ses malles.

James, lui-même, ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait revoir ses deux chers amis. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Il se demandait même s'ils avaient changé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient enfin à Pré-Au-Lard. Et ils avaient retrouvé tous les deux l'usage de la parole.

- Quelle blague pourrions-nous leur faire ? Penses-tu … commença Sirius.  
- Crois-tu qu'il soit nécessaire de leur faire une blague alors que cela fait deux ans que nous ne les ayons pas vu.  
- Evidemment, remarqua Sirius. Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais tenir jusqu'à demain. Cela fait deux ans que je rêve de …

James le coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Je suis même persuadé que tu n'auras pas le temps de la faire cette blague. Tu seras beaucoup trop occupé à enlacer Remus et Peter.

Sirius admit les propos de James.

- Demain, alors ?

James se mit à rire à la suite de Sirius. C'était le stress sans doute, la grande joie de revoir ses amis… C'était cela…

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte du manoir.

- On sonne ? demanda James.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? C'est chez nous, non ?

Mais avant que Sirius n'ait pu ouvrir la porte, James avait sonné et avait pris le bras de Sirius.

Ils attendirent patiemment jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Remus Lupin.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, Remus n'était pas en mesure de parler. Et les deux amis souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Coucou Remus, tu nous fais entrer ?

Mais Remus se contenta de les étreindre tous les deux.

- Longtemps, murmura-t-il, cela fait si longtemps.

James essuya rapidement la larme qui menaçait de couler et à son plus grand plaisir, Sirius eut le même geste. Remus, cependant, ne se gêna pas pour les regarder droit dans les yeux, humides et joyeux.

A ce simple regard, James l'enlaça de nouveau.

- Promis, on ne partira plus.  
- Où est Peter ? demanda joyeusement Sirius en entrant.

Il détecta bien vite un sac de main sur le canapé et voulut demander à qui il était mais Peter faisait son entrée.

Peter eut à peu près la même réaction que Remus. Il s'arrêta net de marcher, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Sirius était tout juste devant lui.

- Tu me reconnais plus ?

Mais Peter ne semblait pas pouvoir réagir alors Sirius prit l'initiative de le prendre dans ses bras. James les rejoignit bientôt.

Ils se dégagèrent doucement de lui et se tournèrent vers Remus.

- Cela fait du bien, souffla James.  
- Bienvenue chez vous, rit Remus.

Sirius éclata de rire. La plaisanterie de Remus avait déclenché son rire mais en réalité, il était tellement joyeux de revoir ses amis.

- Au fait, Peter, peux-tu me dire où t'as mis ma …

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent en entendant une voix de fille. Autant Remus et Peter avaient été surpris de revoir James et Sirius, autant ces deux-là étaient surpris de la voir _elle_.

Sirius cessa de bouger tandis que James avait écarquillé les yeux, il était même incapable de battre des cils, de peur que la vision qu'il avait en face de lui ne disparaisse.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraudes ne semblait pas vouloir terminer sa phrase. Les voir tous les deux, précisément lui, faisait battre son cœur rapidement. Elle aurait été sans doute incapable de compter les battements de son cœur s'il l'aurait fallu.

Elle plaqua lentement une main sur sa bouche et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

James n'arrivait pas à croire que Lily Evans se trouvait chez lui et qu'elle avait une telle réaction.

Que faisait-elle là ? Qu'est-ce que …

Il sentit Remus s'approcher de lui et s'arrêta à ses côtés.

- Elle t'a attendue, expliqua-t-il.

Cette simple phrase laissa James perplexe. Il ne sut pas comment et quand ses amis quittèrent la pièce pour les laisser seuls. Il ne voyait qu'elle, cette Lily Evans dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Tout s'arrêta autour de lui. Il n'entendait plus le cliquetis de l'horloge, ni les murmures de ses amis, ni la porte qui se refermait, ni même son cœur qui faisait un bruit d'enfer.

Il n'y avait qu'elle en face de lui, elle et sa petite main plaquée sur sa bouche, elle et ses yeux émeraudes qu'il aimait tant, elle et … Juste elle tout simplement.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici. Pourquoi ?

Lily Evans avait été la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de sortir avec mais celle-ci avait refusé le trouvant trop sûr de lui, trop prétentieux, arrogant et d'autres choses qu'il se passait bien de se rappeler en un moment pareil.

Elle disait le détester, et d'ailleurs c'était vrai. Après avoir versé un peu de sérum de vérité dans son jus de citrouille, elle avait clairement dit qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de James Potter. Blessé non pas dans son ego comme elle le lui avait dit, mais au fond de lui, il n'avait pas cherché à l'avoir.

Par la suite, il avait fini par la regarder comme une camarade de classe et bizarrement elle l'acceptait bien sous cette angle.

Mais au bout d'un mois lorsque cette histoire de sérum de vérité avait été oublié, il avait repris ses perpétuelles demandes. Lily en était moins agacée certes, mais elle refusait toujours.

James avait continué de lui demander à sortir avec seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Après sa scolarité, il n'avait pas cherché à la contacter, il trouvait cela mieux qu'ils ne se voient plus, il finirait par l'oublier.

En fait, s'il devait être franc avec lui-même, il aurait certainement dit qu'il avait laissé tomber Lily Evans depuis longtemps, qu'il était juste triste qu'elle ne l'ait jamais regardé comme lui l'avait regardée. Poudlard terminé, il avait tiré un croix sur tout, sauf sur ses amis.

Lily Evans avait été de l'histoire ancienne. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait quitté Londres, il n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois à elle, de même lorsqu'il avait été en France.

Mais maintenant, elle était là, en face de lui, pleurant pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Pendant au moins dix minutes, personne ne bougea. Ils étaient tous les deux en face l'un de l'autre à se regarder.

- James, murmura-t-elle enfin.

_James_, _James_, ce prénom résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Ce n'était pas Potter, c'était … _James_.

Il se sentait limite ridicule à ne pas lui répondre mais il n'en était même pas capable.

- James, répéta-t-elle.

Encore … _James_. Elle ne cessait de le répéter. Elle l'appelait mais … Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

- James… Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie. James …

Elle le suppliait ? C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait.

- James … Est-ce que tu m'en veux d'être là ? James, est-ce que tu m'en veux de vivre avec tes amis ? James … James, dis-moi si ça te gêne que je sois ici… James, si cela te gêne, je m'en irai. Mais, j'ai besoin … besoin de t'entendre le dire… Besoin aussi de t'entendre … Après si longtemps. James. Dis quelque chose !  
- Cela sonne bien dans ta bouche, dit-il tout simplement.

Lily fronça les sourcils mais James put voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres juste parce qu'il avait parlé.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Son sourire disparut quand elle commença à comprendre qu'il devait sûrement dire que l'entendre ainsi se rabaisser devant lui…

- Mon prénom, répondit-il simplement. Mon prénom … de ta bouche …

C'est alors que James regretta ses paroles. Lily éclata en sanglot et se jeta à son cou.

- Tu m'as manquée, sanglota-t-elle, tellement manquée. Lorsque je me suis rendue compte que sans ta présence, j'étais mal, je suis venue ici, mais Remus et Peter m'ont dit que tu étais parti. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !! Mais je sais… Je sais pourquoi … J'ai été tellement odieuse avec toi à Poudlard que Merlin s'est vengé en t'envoyant loin de moi.

James entoura ses bras autour de Lily et la serra contre lui. Il la sentit frissonner et il posa une main sur ses cheveux et les caressa.

- Je t'ai longtemps attendue James … Deux ans … Tu as sûrement attendu plus longtemps que moi… Mais … Pardonne-moi James.  
- Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-il.

Et il la garda ainsi dans ses bras, longtemps. Il ne se rappelait plus du temps, mais il avait compris que Lily l'aimait. Pas besoin de ces mots pour le comprendre, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. C'était lui qu'elle avait attendu durant deux ans, c'était pour lui qu'elle s'était installée chez ses amis pour ne pas le manquer dès qu'il arriverait. C'était pour lui qu'elle pleurait la nuit, c'était pour lui … pour … _James_….

En faisant une surprise à ses amis, il ne s'était pas attendu à en avoir une aussi. Mais il était heureux désormais, heureux que Lily soit dans ses bras, heureux qu'elle ait compris l'importance qu'elle avait dans sa vie. Heureux tout simplement.

* * *


End file.
